Unadulterated loathing!
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a little fight. The next day they get forced into singing with one another, will the song fix everything? After all, it is Kurts favourite. One-Shot around the song 'What is this feeling' from Wicked, Disclaimer; I own nothing! :- !


**A/N;**

**Hey guys! So I know im supposed to be updating 'Straight' and I promise I will right after i've done this! Uhm.. ONESHOT TIME! As you're well aware of; I tend to base my oneshots around songs.. I just find it FUN! So this is Klaine (Do I even need to tell you guys that?) and its based on the song 'What is this feeling' from my favourite EVER broadway musical; WICKED. Also did everyone watch glee? Oh my god. I ship Jarley so bad. I might just have to write a fic about them sometime! Sorry ive been distant by the way. Ive been sick and school is a sucky ball of suck. Hope you enjoy! As always; R I own NOTHING. No characters. No shows. No songs. Nothing.**

**(Also this is actually based on a prompt, I dont know if anyone has already filled this, but I wanted to do it anyway! Im doing another wicked song one shot fic maybe today or tomorrow? Look out for it!)**

**When Kurt is singing it'll be in italic, when they both are it'll be in bold, when its just Blaine it'll just be normal and when the new directions are singing it'll be bold italic. Please read when the song lyrics are taking place as there will be emotions in between the lyrics and shizz.**

"_Kurt where ARE you?" _

Blaine had been waiting for Kurt at the Lima Bean for the past 45 minutes and he was growing impatient. He kept texting him and leaving him messages on voicemail. He was getting sick of hearing the voice tone; _Hey this is Kurt, I cant get to the phone right now so leave a message after the tone! _ He began to mimick it, his fingers drumming over the top of his Medium Drip he had been nursing for the past 30 minutes. He stared over at the Low-Fat Mocha he had gotten for Kurt. He was pretty sure it would be stone cold by now.

Around five minutes later the door behind the seats Blaine had been saving for the past 50 minutes swung open, revealing a very-flustered looking Kurt. Blaine glared over at him and scoffed slightly as he sat down in the seat opposite, a sickening smile plastered over his face.

Kurt frowned, his smile fading.

"_Whats wrong Blaine? Whos upset you?" _

This just made Blaine laugh loudly, sarcastically. Kurt's eyebrows knitted together and he sighed.

"_Im sorry im late, I got caught up helping my dad.._"

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head, slowly emerging from his seat.

"_Forget it Kurt, you plainly ignored me. I texted you 10 times. Also I left you 7 voicemails.. you didnt answer a single one!"_

Kurt sighed.

"_Look Blaine, im sorry my phone was o-_"

Kurt got cut of by the sound of Blaines voice.

"_Save it. Like I said, just forget it"_

And with that, Blaine left a very confused, hurt and slightly upset Kurt sitting alone.

Much to Blaines dismay, the next day soon came around and he had to come to terms with facing Kurt again for the first time since yesterday. They had'nt spoke in 19 hours exactly. That had to be a record. Blaine walked into the choir room, adjusting his bowtie slightly and shooting a glare at Kurt before sitting down on the opposite side of the room gaining a few worried and confused looks from the other members of the new directions.

Luckily, Blaine's mind was put at rest when Mr Schue walked in.

"_Alright guys! Today we're going to be doing something a little different.. Who knows what adaptability is?"_

Rachel's hand shot up in the air straightaway.

"_Adaptability is __the ability to cope with unexpected disturbances in the environment, or if something changes almost right before the original plan was supposed to happen. It happens a lot on broadway!_"

Blaine rolled his eyes, sighing heavily and muttered under his breath;

"_I could of told you that_"

Mr Schue must of heard because his eyes fixed on Blaine, a frown appearing on his face.

"_Well Blaine, why dont you show us how good you are at adapting? With the help of Kurt"_

He nodded towards Kurt and then handed both boys a lyric sheet each. Blaine's eyes looked down at the sheet and he groaned.

_What is this feeling-Wicked._

Blaine wasnt groaning cause of the song choice. Like he wouldnt know a song from wicked. He was dating Kurt Hummel _for gods sake. _He was groaning because of how well the song fitted the situation he and Kurt were in. Kurt must've felt the same because he heard him groan too.

Blaine knew he couldnt back out of the song so he stood up and made his way to the front, Kurt following close behind. Once the opening chords to the song started Blaine gulped and nodded towards Kurt to start.

Kurt cleared his throat and began.

SPOKEN;_ Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical._

SPOKEN; My dear Father.

SUNG; **There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:  
**

Blaine gulped and looked at the floor, unable to meet Kurts gaze as the song properly started.

SUNG;

But of course, I'll care for Nessa.

_But of course, I'll rise above it._

**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is.**

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe._

BLONDE!

Blaine looked up and couldnt control a grin as they began to move around the room in time with the music, almost forgiving Kurt.

_What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?_

I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you.

_My pulse is rushing._

My head is reeling.

_My face is flushing._

**What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing.**

_For your face._

Your voice.

_Your clothing._

**Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!**

_**Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!**_

Blaine laughed as the new directions got involved, he actually started to enjoy himself. He sat himself on the piano and grinned at Kurt who danced around him.

_Well: these things are sent to try us!_

_**Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your:**_

**ALL:** What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:

LOATHING!

There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing

_**So strong!**_

**Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing!**

BOO!

Kurt couldnt stifle a giggle as Blaine shouted "BOO" and faked an "AHH" just as the song required.

When the music stop the whole room burst into applause and Mr Schue started going on about how brilliant the boys were. Kurt and Blaine didnt care what he was saying. They we're staring into eachothers eyes and grinning widely.

Who knew that a song could fix everything?


End file.
